


Draw your swords

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has escape from littlefinger's hands, but still she has nowwhete to go. The north doesn't belong to the Starks so she is just pretend that she is a common girl and sings in a tavern in return of a bed to sleep the nights and a plate of food in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The A team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! thank you for reading this. English is not my nature language so sorry for any mistakes, i think i have a lot. :p Any tips for make it better will be very thankfull. :D I don't know yet how many chapters will be.  
> the title is from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8DcpKtQZzE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is from Ed sheeran's song: The A team

~And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. ~

The song: Shattered by Trading Yesterday

***

She was singing in a tavern for 3 moons now.She learned to keep her mind clear, her senses to be quick and her eyes wide. She was watching every move in this tavern every night. There was a small gaggle of men that were drinking like maniacs, something that will make tzo (the owner of the tavern) thankfull. From her seet in a small stage she could observe the coins that change from hands to hands, the cups that get empty in a second, and the eyes that glaring evil. However that didn't stop her from singing with her sweet voice that resemble honey in everyone that will pay attention to her.

Her song spoke about love and death. She was sure the men that were hugging there knew better about the second.She try to smother her feeling of terror that has seized her.

"Hey, pretty girl" One of them said and holding a silver coin for her. " I would like to sing only for me. What do you think? Come over here to do it as you sit on my legs."

She ignored him, she pulled her head back just a little and continue to sing with her eyes closed, because when she wasn't seeing around her she could dream that she was somewhere else. Not in this small tavern with evil men and lustfull looks, but in her home singing to Rickon to help him sleep, or with Jeyne Pool singing and dreaming about handsome knights and pretty maidens. When she was having those imagines she didn't feel those combs in her stomach, neither she remembered the blue thin and reaviling gown that she was wearing now

But first of all she was forgetting that she was all alone and she capitulated in an illusion that someone was waiting for her, to save her from this hell and take her home,not Winterfell -she gave up in this dream- just somewhere safe. Somewhere that would be warm and friendly and that she will feel safe and relaxed.

The song was over. She forced herself to open her eyes. And then she discovered that someone was waiting for her in reality.

As a matter of fact there wasn't a man, there were many. Only that their presence, wasn't meaning that her dream was coming true but her worst nightmare.

 _they are men of littlefinger's_ she thought. She try so hard to cover her trails. And now she was feeling too tired for the stress and anxiety that she couldn't even blink.They came here to kill her, maybe they will rape her first. _Please Gods, let it be just a quick death don't let them take me back to Petyr, or worst don't let them force themselves to me._ She didn't believe in Gods or she didn't beleive that they will help her, but still it maybe give her strength.

Her mouth was dry and her heart was beatig loud, she close her palm discreetly in the knife that she was hidding under her gown.

 _Don't forget you have take precautions, Sansa._ She reminded to herself trying to take courage.

 

***  
  
Jon was sitting in the back place of the tavern, in a place dark that he could keep his identity secret. Something that wasn't very easy those days, that it revealled that he is a Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna's Stark.

He doesn't get it, why the people gave so much attention to it. He was a bastard and he still remain a bastard.

The girl that was singing in the tavern move a little her body to make more passionate her song. The result was so breathless, that cause a glass to fall from the hands of a man that was staring at her speechless.

Unless he is so drunk, that isn't in state to hold it, he thought remained unwavering in his sit.

The girl was beautifull, it reminds her someone but he doesn't know who.Her voice most of all, it reminds him of something gone to him now, but he still doesn't know what. He has lost home family and friends.Long legs, pale skin, dark hair. He couldn't see what color her eyes were, he was too far and the room was a little dark.

With the corner of his eyes, he saw her to cross the stage with a grace that designate all of her moves. From the deep breaths of the drunk men  and from the lustfull looks that appeared in the eyes around her she seems to realize that the throb was high, and her sensual mouth that was promised the heaven, has light up many hopes.

The passion that she was singing those lightweight lyrics make him shiver, and his manhood to get hard annoyingly.

He bring the cup with the wine to his lips, as he was examining her hair. She has some white purls in her hair and they seem like stars in the night's sky. He peer into her body, her thin blue gown was revealling a lot skin. Surely for purpose. With the thought that an underground men that risk his head for gold, he can die happily in her feet.

He felt a burning in his neck, and he thought that it has to be from the cheap wine.

He wanted nothing more but to take her with force outside of this dumn tavern and away from all those lustfull glares and dirty minds. However he didn't do anything. A man came to fulll his cup and he reffuse with a nod. He turn his attention to the girl, then to the table with the drunk men and back again to the girl.

 


	2. time is running out

She knew very well that she didn't have much time. In less than a minute she was out of the tavern, her blue gown was hidden inside of a dark cloack. Her room was very close to the tavern but her room will be the first place that they will look for her.  
her feet were hurting her, but she ignore them. Anyway, tonight she was in pain. This night was different from all the others. It makes her heart to beat loud and her palms to sweat, but she knew that if she allow to the terror and the panic to take the up hand, everything will end up for good.  
And this is something that she debt to prevent

Because she owe it to Robb and her mother.  
Like today before 3 years they died.  
Did they choose for purpose this night or they came by chance? she wonder trying to shallow the sob that she was feeleing in her throat everytime that she was thought about her brother.  
She shallow her rage.  
Did my end came too? Is my fate to die here, in this wouds out of a bloody tavern, between people that don't care if i live or if i die? she wonder bitterly.  
"Here is the little wolf"  
a rought voice came from the other side, it make her wide open her eyes, so she can see better in the darkness. It didnn't take her long to seperate the men that have came for her.  
She could feel her belly froze from the terror, she move her hips with grace and she try to fake a pretty smile. "I can give you something, that i know that you want." She say slowly and the man gave her a smirk. " You should come closer."  
He let an evil laugh.  
"I would like that. But why did you hide your pretty gown?"  
As she was watching him to get closer to her, Sansa try to keep herself from scream.  
"Because it was raining..." she say as she unded her cloack.  
She watch the male pig to wide his eyes when he saw her cleavage.  
"And i was cold" she end her sentence, making her voice as sencual as she could.  
"We will warm you, honey."  
He was too close to her now, he touch her hip. Sansa slip her hands slowly inside of the gown and took the knife. With a quick move she ended pushing with all of her strength, the knife in his belly. A loud scream like a wounded animal came from him and it suden even her.Blood came from his lips, and he fall in his knees. She froze and her knife drop from her hands. She started running with all of her strenght. Her knees were trembling, she tried her best to ignore the curses from the man that now were chasing her with fury.  
The thought that it was impossible to escape from five man that were running behnd her like a pack of hunting dogs, made her running to slow.  
Will it be better to let them catch me from behind or to stand up and face them? She wondered with a flash from her terryfing mind, sure she wanted to look at them with contempt in the eyes as they will kill her.  
She was still running and thought about it, but her body crashed with another, hard and strong. The first thing that she felt was freeze, the same thing a bird must feel when is in the clows of a hawk.  
This feeling didn't last for long, because the sound of the men and the running steps get closer, woke her numb feeling of serviving.  
She bring up her feet to meet his "week area" . But she didn't succed it. He proved much more quicker and with a move of his body he dodge her. Full of suprise Sansa felt his muscular arms to circlre her back and keep her standstill on him make her inacapable of any move.


	3. Something in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is from Nirvana's song: Something in the way ^^

In all of her panic, the first thing she thought was to find a week spot in the body of the stranger for attack and get out of his arms. But she found none. she thought that it was her ending. "I will not hurt you, i'm trying to help you" he say. His voice was so familliar to her that she tried to look up at him but he left her away facing his back.

 _What is he doing, has he lost his mind? should i run? but i can't let this man die for me and just leave right?_  
"Get back, she is ours" a rought voice came from a drunk man and heard very threatening.  
"what are you doing?" she asked, her voice like a whisper. "they will kill us both."  
He didn't pay her any mind. The drunk man continued. "we dodn't have any reason to fight with you."  
She tried to turn and leave. Leave the strange man and those drunk ruins kill each other. But she couldn't. She didn't want this strange man to die for her sake, she couldn't handle it to have another death upon her.

Even if she was watching only his back, and darkness was all around her so she couldn't see him well. She thought that he seems like a strong knight. She felt her knees trembling. The only thing that she wanted was scream to him to give up and that there wasn't any good reason to die for her. But her mouth was weak and numb, that it was impossible to bring any word.

The strange man make some steps infront of the men.She couldn't see very well, there was a lot of distance. Full with stress she try to hear what they were saying. But the rain drops in the trees were shallowing the words, and the darkness prevent her from trying to read their lips.

For a moment of panic, she thought that this stranger will dumb her and he will became one with the others. _He is just a stranger, why am I trusting him?_ she wonder.  
The men, started leaving. The man was standing still waiting for them to leave. When he was sure that they left he turned to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked gentle with a tone of conserne in his voice. As he made some steps closer to her, he leaft from the shadows of the trees and the thin light of the covered moon hit him.

"Father?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could think about them. He looks just like father, only younger. But he can't be her father. Her father was dead, she saw him diying in front of her eyes, and after that she saw his head on a pyke. And then the realization hit her.  
Suddenly she was infront of him, he was looking at her with curiosity.  
"Brother." now she wasn't ask she was sure that it was him. She touch his cheek.  
He gave her a small smile and then said " You should have hit your head" and touch her gently on the head searching for any wound.  
"Oh Jon" she said and hugged him. He froze, she could feel his blood froze too. A second or two in silence and then he asked "S-Sansa?" .He was remaining still frozen.  
"Yes, Jon." she say and then continue. "They told that you are dead Jon, i try to look for you but they say that you are dead, i mourn for you. I shouldn't beleive them, i am sorry". And something like a sob came from her lips. He gently touched her back, but he was still frozen. "Oh Jon, they said that you were dead, they said that your brothers betray you."  
"They did" he say coldly. Then she took her head from his arms and looked at him with a soft smile and tears running down her cheeks. "I am sure that you have a lot of stories to tell me, why don't we go to my room? It's small but it's warm too. And i have a plate with food to share" She said with the most gentle and warm voice that he has ever possible heard. Her belly made a strange noice as she thought about food, and made her curse herself.  
"Why not." He say and took her hand that she has reaches for him to catch.  
"Thank you for saving me" She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek as they were out of the room.

***

Sansa open the door to the small storage. _Oh this isn't a storage, this is her room. There is a bed in there. How in seven hells they fit in a bed in this room? But the bed itself was very small._  
"Ghost" she almost whisper and the white direwolf came from behind the bed. "I thought that you were dead too" she said as she knelt before the direwolf and hugged him. She was whispering something in his ear and through Jon couldn't hear what, it still make him shiver.  
"And i wonder where you've been" he accused the animal. but the direwolf didn't pay him any mind, he was enjoying the embrace of Sansa.

After some minutes there in silence she rose up. With two steps she was already near the bed, there was a too small table to actually consider it as a table, and took a small plate. "Here you can eat it. I am not so hungry." He knew that she lied. He looked in the plate and he couldn't belive what he saw. It was a slice of bread and an olmost rotten apple.  
"This is what you're eating every night?" He asked  
"Ofcurse not" she said, and he felt relief washing him, but then she continue. "This is what i am eating all day, i am usually eating it before i go to the tavern but i wasn't feeling very good today. But now that you are here.... " He knows what this day means to her, well he thinks he knows. Like today before 3 years he lost his brother-cousin now- but she lost her brother, her mother and all her hopes for home, he suspects that she maybe lost herself too.  
"All day? " he repeated. It seems like his answer disappoint her. But instead of saying something, she gave him a smile. "It's not so bad" she finally replied.

"anyway, i am not hungry i ate before" he haven't eat anything for the night but he couldn't eat now even if he wanted to.  
"I can eat it?" she asked, and her eyes were shining like a little kid's would. "ofcurse" he assumed her.  
"Does Ghost want something?"  
" He was hunting before and if he gets hungry again he will go to hunt again. With all the respect i don't think that his taste on food is like yours" He say teasingly. And she smile playfull. She was eatting fast. When she end her food, she look at him again, and then he understand that he was staring at her too open.  
"why did those men was chasing you?" he asked.  
"you are not the only one that has stories to tell Jon. But i don't feel like talking about it now, if you don't mind." She said as gentle as she can. and then she asked  
"What did you tell them and they leaft us be?"  
"I tell them that if they don't let you, i will feed them to my direwolf, the two of them have seen Ghost the morning, so it wasn't hard to beleive it. But i don't think that you are safe here Sansa"  
"don't be foolish, ofcurse i am not safe here, there is no place that i will be safe" _That's how she lives? In places like that thinking that there is no place safe for her? Well actuall she is right but still..._  
"You will be safe with me" he said. He couldn't let her now, that he found her -well accidentally. He didn't even recognize her.  
She didn't respond actually she seemed very nervous when he said it, but she succed to calm herself.  
"i didn't recognise you, you know" He stated after a while.  
" I know" She replied and then continue. " It's absolutely normal, you don't have to feel bad for it" Was he so easily to reade, or she could read his mind? " I was what? twelve when you last saw me? I will have my 17th name day in 3 moons. I was a child, now i am a woman. You were 16 already a man grown, now you are 21? it' was easier for me." She said to sooth him.  
"And you look just like him" She told it more to herself than to him. And her voice heard like a whisper in his ears.

"They say that i am a Targaryen" the words slip out pf his mouth. He didn't know why he said it, well not now at least. Now that she thinks that she found her brother.

"They also said that you are dead." She looked at him, she trully looked at him, and then he saw her blue eyes like pools that he could swim to them.

"Fire can not kill me" He replied. Why the hell am i still talking. Does she has cast a spell on me or something?  
She looked at him again like studing him, it usually annoying him when people were doing this to him, but not now. _Well i don't think that there is anything that she could do that i will not like._  
"Now that you say fire" She rose up from her sit. "I almost forgot it" She said and catch some candles that were in the small table.

She light up the one candle, and open the door with the other hand.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Follow me" She replied, and she didn't even bother to turn her head to him. Ghost followed her first then he stood up too and follow her.


	4. Candles

“Where are we going?” He asked  
“You’ll see, we‘re almost there.”  
They were walking into the woods about 15 minutes, when they finally arrived where she wanted to.  
“Is this the blue fork of the trident?” He asked.  
“Yes” she stated simply. She knelt down and let the candles to fall in the muddy ground.  
“What are you waiting for?” she asked him, as she lighted some candles and blew out the big candle that she was having from the start.  
“What do you want me to do?” he was confused.  
“Light candles for the dead” she answered with a soft voice.  
“Only the important ones in your life, I don’t think that we have enough candles” She gave him a small smile. She knew that it was stupid but it will make her feel better. She couldn’t get out the ghost from her mind, sure this isn’t going to get them out, but she will feel a relief.  
Jon knelt in front of her and he smile back to her. He cutch up a candle and she lighted it up for him.  
“What should i do now?” He asked her.  
She took one of the candles that were already lighting, and threw it to the river.  
“For my father.” Her voice was cold now. He took his candle and threw it on the river too.  
“For your father.” He repeated.  
She lighted many candles, one for her mother and one for her brother but in the rest of them she wasn’t saying names. Jon continued without questioning her. He told some names that she didn’t have ever heard. Then he said 'Bran'.  
“What? What are you doing?” She said and pulled his candle from his hands. Her voice full with rage. Her eyes were threatening tears. _They are not dead. He is not dead._ She tryied to think, so she can calm down.  
“He is not dead. Neither Arya nor Rickon.”  
“Sansa, I have looked for them. I didn’t found them.”  
 _You looked for them and you didn’t found them. You didn’t look for me but you found me. This isn’t fair for him. I am a stranger to him now.- Not only to him actually, sometimes I don’t even recognize myself._ She thought bitterly.  
“That doesn’t mean that they are dead.” She replied.  
“No” His face has darken a little. “You’re right.” he felt like he lost a battle


	5. Stay on my side tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter's title is from the song Disintegration by Jimmy eat world

He hated it that he believed that Bran, Rickon and Arya were dead, but he couldn't do otherwise. He had lost his hopes for them. How can they survive, after all they were just children. But that was what he was thought about Sansa too. And she was there, alive, with him.  
  
They arrived in the small storage that she called it her room. She opened the door. Ghost was the first that got in. As he got in in she closed the door and locked it. She sst on the bed. “Come sit with me” He heard her saying.  
  
Jon sat near her. She was looking at him again. “Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?” She bit her bottom lip. When she let it, her full lips were a pretty red, and for a moment he wanted to touch them, to feel them under his finger. _What am I thinking? She is my sister! No, not my sister, but we were raised like siblings._  
“Are you alright? You look pale” She asked him again.  
“I am alright, thank you”  
She noded.  
“Lie back, relax, we’re not going to get the night like this right?” she said gentle and then she added. “Unless you want to leave. Gods I am so stupid, of curse you would want to leave.”  
“I want to leave” he admited, and her eyes fall to the floor. “In the morning I will.”  
“So soon?” she asked and she looked him like he was betraying her.  
“Yes, and I will take you with me”  
  
  
***  
  
  
She has heard of this so many times and it has never ended well. But he is Jon. Littlefinger taught her that every man who says that wants to help her, wants something in return from her. Jon is a man too. Why he will be any different? “What do you want for return?” She eventually asked. She saw his eyes go widen open.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He felt a little hurt from her question. He is sure that men in her life abuse her, but he didn’t want her to think about him like this too. _I must be a stranger to her as she is to me._  
“Sansa, I don’t want anything from you.” He replied gentle.  
“Then why you want to help me? You do not believe that I am your sister, so it’s not for duty. And we were never close when we were young.” Her words were heard like she accused him for something.  
  
She was right, they were never close but that was her fault as it was his. She was never mean to him or something. She was too close to her mother and that didn’t help much for them.  
“I don’t. want .anything” He said and laid his back on the wall.  
  
She didn't say anything. She was standing still for some moments in silence until he decided to cut it. “Aren’t you tired?” his hand catched hers. She turned her eyes to the hands and then back to him, and gave him a warm smile. For his surprise, she laid back her head into his legs. She didn’t let go his hand through. His other hand get to her hair. Her eyes closed for a while. When she open them, she smile to him and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
  
They stay like this for a while. Then she rose up from his legs. Her knees on the bed. “You are tired, lie back” and push him softly near from the wall so his head to rest on a pillow. He pulled her gently with his hand and they were laying in the bed facing each other. _Damn it, she smells so good. Roses and honey._ He thinks.  
  
Even if their bodies were to the side, the bed was too small. He could feel and see her body. He try to not pay any mind to her almost naked back of the gown that she was wearing.  
  
“Goodnight, Jon” she said and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.  
“Goodnight” He replied.  
  
Sansa has already slept, but he can’t. He is thinking again and again what will have happened to her if he hasn’t chose to save her. He felt guilt because he didn’t look for her. She said that she looked for him. It wasn’t only that she heard about his death she has search about it, she knew about the betrayal on the wall. He just thought that she was dead and didn’t even bother to search it a little. What have happen to her? Could he have made anything better for her if he had search for her? All those things were running to his mind.  
  
He heard her talking but he didn’t understand what she was saying. He looked at her and then she said it again.  
“Robb…” her voice like a whisper in the wind, and it sent chills in his spine. _She was just talking in her sleep._  
Ghost was on her foot.  
  
He try to rose up from the bed to blow out the candles, maybe she could sleep better without any light. But she catch his hand quickly and looked him with terror in her eyes. “Don't leave me” she said. Her voice broken. In that moment she trully looked like a wounded bird.  
  
 “No, of curse not, I was just trying to blow out the candles.”  
“Why?” she asked him and question was painted in all of her face. He didn’t know what to answer.  
“Because we are sleeping, we don’t need light”  
“We always need light. Can you sleep without light?” she asked him.  
“Don’t you?”  
“No, usually no, but now that you are here I think I can.” She gave him a sleepy smile, and rub a little her left eye. Jon blow out all the candles. And then got to the bed again. When he laid down, Sansa rolled near him immediately. She was trembling in the start but when he embrace her she stopped. After a while she slept and Jon continue his thoughts.  
  
A Loud throb heard from outside, probably from the weather, it has started to rain. Sansa wake up with a scream. Jon tried to catch her but she pulled him away. She heard her crying but she wasn’t in the bed.  
  
“Sansa, it’s alright. I am here. Did you watch a nightmare?” He said. She was on her knees, her face buried in her hands. Ghost was in front of her. He lighted up a candle. She didn’t move. Ghost move from where he was giving space to Jon.  
  
“Sansa” he said and roll his arms in her small back. She embrace him immediately. “I am sorry, Jon… Sorry that I wake you. And sorry that you find me like this, a broken girl, so sorry. I am not always like this, it’s just the day, you know.”  
  
“I wasn’t sleeping. And the other was just nonsense, come to bed” like she didn’t even hear him, she continue murmuring apologies.  
“ Why did Gods left me here? I shouldn’t be alive you know. Robb should.” She said. And hide her face in his neck.  
“I should be dead” she said again.  
“Don’t say that…. You know how it is, what doesn’t kill you it makes you stronger.” He tried to encourage her.  
“ I don’t know how it is. What didn’t kill me it just leaves me broken, and more broken and that’s how it goes.” She replied  
 _How in seven hells am I gonna answer to that?_  
“Let’s go to sleep now, shall we?” he rose up taking her into his arms and guiding her into the bed. He laid her down as gentle as he could.  
“I am sorry Jon” she whispered again. He lied back to the side of her. "Everything will be better now, I promise you" but he told it more to encourage himself than her.


	6. I never knew daylight could be so violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's title is from the song No light by: florence and the machine
> 
> Inspire photo for her dress: http://data3.whicdn.com/images/113307332/large.jpg

It seems this time they both slept. When Jon woke up, the sun had barely set on the sky.He opened his eyes only to see pale skin and black hair. For a moment he didn’t know where he was. Then a name came to his mind. _Sansa_. He pulled a little back. It seemed like he was sleeping with his face hidden in her neck. Her face was peaceful. His eyes moved to her body, and then quickly again to her face. He lied back again and after a while he slept again.  
  
When he woke up again the sun was already in the middle of the sky. _What the fuck I’ve never slept so much_. Sansa wasn’t in the bed. He looked around but she wasn’t in the room at all. He rose up. Ghost wasn’t in the room either.  
  
He heard her laughing. He opened the door to get outside. The sun stroke him in the eyes. He could still smell the rain in the grass. When he get used by the sunlight he saw her. She was sitting near Ghost her hands buried in his fur. She was wearing a beautiful red gown, not so revealing as the blue one. Her long dark hair was falling down in curls and a white flower was decorating them. In front of her there was a handsome man talking to her. _Of curse she is talking with a man, what do you expecting she is a beautiful girl she has find someone and you are going to take her away. That’s why she had this reaction yesterday._  
  
She was all charming smiles and gentle words. Then she saw him.  
“Oh Jon you finally wake up, come here” she said and he went near her. He cleaned his voice before he spoke  
“Greetings” He said, but it didn’t heard very gentle.  
“So you are Crystal’s lover huh?” The man asked.  
“Who?” Jon asked dumbstruck.  
“My love are you still tired?” _Is she talking to me?_ “forgive him, he just woke up” Sansa said and catch gracefully his arm.  
Then he understand. _Crystal? Lover? Couldn’t she say brother? But then if anyone recognize him –that was easy with Ghost on his side- they will be suspect. Why she didn’t say friend then? Because who will believe that a man who stays in her room and sleeping in her bed is just a friend._  
“And you are?” he asked the young man   
“Ser Lenn” and he give a study look to Jon.  
“Thank you for your company ser Lenn, but we have some works to do” Sansa said to him graceful  
“Anytime, I am always enjoying your company Crystal” he winked to her.  
Jon’s hand was shaping a fist, and he wanted nothing more to get his fist on Lenn’s face.  
 _How exactly you two enjoying the company of each other?_  
  
Like she understand what he thought she touch his hand gently. He open his fist only for her fingers to tangled with his. When ser Lenn was out of their eyes she said cheerfully  
  
“Good day sleepyhead” and she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. _She must stop doing this. She is so beautiful._  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, and he watched her long eyelashes touching her skin. He touch her cheek as gentle as he can, and she smiled with her eyes still closed. Her skin so soft to his touch. She lick her lips.  
  
He get to kiss her. _What are you doing, you asshole!!! No stop this madness now!_  
  
She opened her eyes, he step back a little awkward. She laugh. _Even her laugh was beautiful and charming._ He thought. “Are you alright, you seem like you’ve been punched.”  
“I am fine, thank you very much” He said and raise his eyebrows. She laughed again.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t want to offend you.” She said teasingly.    
  
Her blue eyes were shining in the light of the day like sapphire. He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
  
“Do you like this ser Lenn?” he asked her  
“Nuh, he is too arrogant.” She smiled and wink to him laughing again.  
“I stole this from him” She continue, and she get out of her gown a big dagger with silver handle and some kind of red stones.  
“It has a sharp blade” She whispered “ I saw him cut a man’s skin just when it touch him.”  
  
“It’s not a toy, you maybe hurt yourself.” He replied.  
“And I am not a child, I don’t need toys.” She said a little sharp.  
“Do you know how to use it?” He asked her.  
“I know” she said slowly. “I have use some in my life” _Of curse she has, how do you expect she has survive all those years? Are you idiot?_  
“Good, you’re going to need it.”  
“I know better how to use an arrow through.” She said. His eyebrow rise shaping a V.  
“How do you know to use an arrow.” He asked  
“ A Lady must keep her secrets” She smiled playfully to him.  
“ I guess, we can find one to stole right?” He teased her.  
She nod.


	7. Who knows not me I never lost control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We passed upon the stairs  
> Spoken was and when  
> Although I wasn't there  
> He said I was his friend  
> Which came as a surprise  
> I spoke into his eyes  
> I thought you died alone  
> A long long time ago
> 
> Oh no, not me  
> We never lost control  
> You're face to face  
> With the man who sold the world
> 
> I laughed and shook his hand  
> And made my way back home  
> I searched for farming land  
> Years and years I roamed  
> I gazed a gazer stare  
> We marked a million hills  
> I must have died alone  
> A long long time ago
> 
> Who knows?  
> Not me  
> I never lost control  
> You're face, to face  
> With the man who sold the world
> 
> Who knows?  
> Not me  
> We never lost control  
> You're face, to face  
> With the man who sold the world
> 
>  
> 
> Nirvana - The Man Who Sold The World

As she was looking at him she could she how handsome he was. No not exactly handsome but attractive. In the daylight she could see his features and he was like a true Stark, she couldn't believe that he was a Targaryen. His dark hair were twisted in curls and his grey eyes were so dark they border in black in a certain light.  
  
“I’m sorry that I overslept, you should have wake me.” He said without his eyes leaving hers.

“I try, but you were sleeping very deep and then, I couldn’t wake you, you were sleeping like a baby.”  She remembered the last night, that she was crying like a baby in his arms. _What happen to me **? I have never lost my control** when I am not alone. _ She thought.  
  
“When are we going to leave? Unless you change your mind I don’t want to press you to take me with you, I can take care of myself as I do the last 4 years.” She didn’t want him to be forced to take care of her, but truth be told she needed his help right now.  
  
“Sansa I find you and I am not going to leave you…” His voice was rough but still it seemed to her like the sweetest thing that he has ever told to her. She felt a big weight get out of her chest. And then he continue his sentence  
“And tell me, how exactly you can take care of yourself, If I wasn’t in this damn tavern the last night, they will had do only Gods know what to you!” _He was angry. Why he was angry?_  She took some breaths to relax herself – _don’t worry you know how to calm a man down-_ and then she speaked.  
  
“But you were here, my hero, aren’t you?” and gave him the most gentle and graceful smile that she has, and touch him soft in his arm.  
  
With a quick move he catched her wrist, when she tried to pull her hand he catched and her other wrist. _He seemed angrier than before._  
  
“Jon?” her voice soft and low  
“Don’t do this, don’t think that you can seduce me with stupid sweet words and soft touches.”  
“Those stupid words are the only thing that kept me alive all those years.” His hands let hers. She took a deep breath. _I shouldn’t say this._  
  
“Jon, I …”  
“I am sorry” he said before she finished her sentence. His eyes seemed full with guilt. He wasn’t looking her.  
“For what? You’re right I am all stupid meaningless words and gentle smiles. It’s the truth.”  
“That I didn’t help you before. That… Sansa will you forgive me? It’s not too late right?” he said, his eyes were on hers now.  
  
If it was late?, it was late, too late, for Sansa. Sansa was gone but there was still hope for this girl that she was now. Well to tell the truth she didn't have hope for this yet. She was hoping that she will find hope. If this was possible.  
  
She had learn some things in those years wondering alone. To never refuse a man in his face. But Jon wanted the truth, so the truth will say.  
  
“I am no mad with you. I didn’t expect of you or anyone else to help me.” She said, she didn’t answer in the last question she chooses to focus only in the first. Sometimes in the past she was mad with Robb that he wasn’t coming to save her , but never with Jon. She wasn’t waiting for Jon to help her or anything. And after Robb died she didn’t ever believe that someone will want to help her, just for her good.  
  
  
She didn’t know what Jon wanted from her, but when she figure it out, she will try her best to give it to him or help him get it. _He sure deserved everything_.  
  
  


***  
  
  
The fact that she says that she is not mad with him hurt him more. She is living in a world of her own, without love or trust, everything is fake. Jon knows .She wears a mask on her face very well but when she is with him, she let her mask slip a little just a little. _She believe that she is alone, even now that I am here with her._ He thinks.  
  
“We can’t leave today, it’s too late, do you think that we could stay this night here too, and to leave in the morning?” He leads their conversation to the start again.  
  
“Yes, of curse…but I think that we should be very careful, and where will we go?” she says.  
  
“I don’t know, somewhere nice.”  
“somewhere nice?” she repeat.  
“South for now, and then we will see.”  
“I thought that the Lannisters will kill you if they found you.”  
“Yes but they think that I am dead.”  
“And what about ghost? It’s not very common a man with a direwolf beside him”  
“We will try to be discretely.”  
“ Discretely?” she says again.  
“Don’t worry we will be fine.”  
“To not worry?” She asks again.  
“We will be fine.” He assumes her.  
“Fine?” He gave her a sharp look.  
  
“Okay, maybe I haven’t a plan.”  
“Maybe.” She says and laugh, he smiles with her. A strange feeling in his belly make his heart beat loud.  
  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No, rotten apples for me” he says.

“Don’t be such a spoiled, my lord.” And took his hand to guide him back to the small room.  
  
When he step in, hot air strike him in all of his body. It was too goddamn hot.  
“Tara ta tan” she says and revealed a plate with some kind of meet and two roast potatoes. “I cook it for you.” She says.  
  
“Did you eat?” he asks her.  
“Yes, ser Lenn is very gentle, sometimes.”  
  
 _Ser Lenn is very gentle? SOMETIMES?_  
“And what did ser Lenn win, for this plate of food?” He asks. His voice get more angrier than he wanted to.  


***  
  
“I do not understand what you mean” she says. His eyes fell on her chest and do a circle on her body. Then she understands. _He thinks that I am a whore?_  
“oh, it’s not…. why do you care, anyway?” She says.  
  
“I am your brother, it’s my duty to care” He says.  
“Oh now you are my brother?” she says. He growl. And then he try to speak, but she stop him.  
  
“Anyway, it’s not what you think that it is.”  
  
“Good” he says.  
A part of her get mad with him, that he plays it her protector, when she was alone in all those years. But a part of her is thankful for this.  
  
  



	8. Shelter

When he broke his meal they were sitting in silence. Not awkward silence, a comfortable one, the heat that was in the room though wasn’t very comfortable.  
 Ghost was sitting in her legs. And then suddenly he rise up and get to the open door, growling.   
  
Sansa immediately walk to him, to sooth him, But Jon catch her arm to stop her.  
  
He catch longclaw, and pull her back. He get to the door, but he saw nothing.   
“What is it?” he asks Ghost. Ghost get out of the room and stand out of the window. Not growling now but he sure was seeing something. Jon follow him, when he was in front of the tree that’s out of the room, he didn’t see anything but then, he saw a frighten boy near in tears to be hidden behind it.   
  
He hear a step from behind him, he turn back only to see Sansa.  
  
“Crystal” the little boy says, and run immediately to her lap.  
  
“Hey, Little  Dilly. Don’t be afraid, let me know you to my friends.” She say.   
  
The boy, didn’t leave from her lap. “Friends? I thought that they were bad people going to hurt you again, I came to save you, but then it was this giant dog and I was very afraid. How can I be your knight if I am afraid?”  
  
“Oh Dilly, don’t worry every smart man is afraid, right Jon?” She asks.  
  
The boy look at him with bright brown eyes from tears. Jon nods.  
  
“Dilly this is my friend Jon. Jon this is my friend Dilly.” She says with a bright smile.  
  
“Nice to meet you, ser.” The boy says and rub his nose with his hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you too boy, but I think I fail you I am no ser.” Jon says.  
  
“What a pity. When I get older I will be a knight and marry Crystal” he says.  
  
Sansa laughs.  
“What? I will be strong and handsome like the knight in your stories.”  
  
“They are just stories, little ser. And I am afraid that we can not marry.”   
  
“Why not? I love you, don’t you love me?”  
  
“Of curse I love you Dilly, but I am too old for you.”  
  
“Yes, my mom says that she is only 3 years older than you. But I don’t mind.”  
  
“How old are you?” Jon asks.  
  
The boy looks at Sansa, like he didn’t know what to answer, and let Sansa decide.   
  
“He is five I think.”  She says, and he nods.   
  
A woman was yelling the name of the boy, and he hide behind the skirts of Sansa’s.  
She approaches them, she was a skinny woman with dirty brown hair and brown eyes and brown skin from the sun, with a strange beauty.   
  
“I told him to not bother you Crystal, I am sorry.”  She says.  
  
“It’s not bother.” She says and smile gracefully. With that, the boy get his head for his mother to see him.   
  
“See mom, I told you. And I make a new friend. Look he has a giant dog.”  
  
When the woman saw the big direwolf she frighten get behind of Sansa too.   
  
“Don’t worry Ellen, he will not hurt you if you don’t hurt him.” She says.  
  
The woman look her with disbelief, but when Sansa nod again she relax a little and took the arm of the boy.   
  
“Let’s go home now. Goodbye Crystal.” She gave a last glare to the direwolf and to Jon and then they leave.”    
  
He stare at her. Didn’t know what to do now.  
  
“Let’s stay outside. It’s very hot in there.” He just nods.  
  
He goes to sit down, but she says as quickly as she can  
  
“Wait, wait, what are you doing? It was raining the night, the grass will be all mud. Wait, I am going to get something to sit on.” He nods again.   
  
She get in the room again, it didn’t take more than 1 minute and she was back with a green sheet in her arms.   
  
She smooth over the sheet to the grass, and she sit down with grace. She catch his hand and pull him near her.   
  
“are you comfortable?” She asks   
“I am fine” he says.   
The sun was stroking their backs and get a relaxing warm. And the small air from the woods make him go to sleep again.   
  
She lie down her head. Jon look at her but she has close her eyes, probably because now the sun was in her face. She get a little noise of satisfaction, and she smile.   
  
He lie down with her. He close his eyes, and think about her image. Her dark hair were falling in the green sheets, her pale face, her red lips, and the neckline of her gown where the tops of her breasts had come to peek out from under it with her reclined position.  
  
He open his eyes to get away his thoughts. She was looking at him. Her cheeks get a little red, like a kid’s been caught stealing a sweet. She look away and she smile.   
  
_Should I say something? No you are doing it ‘ perfect’ without even speak._  
He try to think something to say, but the words fail him.   
  
She look at him again and then she hide her face in to his chest. He could feel her breasts pressing a little in his body, and he could smell her. They were leing in the grass, not even in a bed, but as she was in his arms, he felt like there wasn't a better place in all of the world.   
  
Her hand from his chest get down and down. _What is she doing?_ Until she reaches his sword. _That's what she was doing ,you sick._  
  
“The lord commander of the night’s watch gave it to me when I took the black.” He says.   
  
“It’s beautiful... Is he ..dead?” She asks.  
  
“Yes.” His voice was soft but too hasty.   
  
She nod, she didn’t offer her apologies as he was waiting.

 

“Will you teach me how to handle a sword?”   
he stay silent. “Please.”   
  
“Does this village has anything to sell wooden swords?” He asks.   
  
“Yes.” She says and hug him tight. 


	9. bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvyW96akH6U this is an amazing song!!! The title chapter is from this song

She was wearing a leather jerking like the boys usually wore, but in her case it only drew attention to her womanly curves.  
“I brought the swords” He said.  
  
“Great, shall we start?”  He handled her one of the practice swords. It looked awfully big compared to her.   
  
“Now try to hit me-Ow!”   
She’d struck him on the leg before he’d even finished his sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry−" she began, but before she could finish, he lunged. She dodged, and he barely maintained his balance as she hooked her foot around his leg and tried to pull it out from beneath him.  
  
"Your grip on your sword is too tight," he said after they had exchanged a number of blows and parries.  
  
He set aside his sword and moved behind her, with his arms on either side of her body, to help her correct her stance and reposition her hands on the hilt. "You want your grip to be secure, but not so tight that you are stiffening your wrists. They need to move. Think of a sword as being an extension of yourself. It's part of you."

He was leaning in so close that her hair brushed his cheek.  
  
He moved with her as she swung the sword, guiding her movements as she went through the different sets of moves Ser Rodrik had taught him and Robb when they had been boys.

 They exchanged a few more passes. Sansa was a quicker learner than most, and her speed worked to her advantage.

  
“are you sure you haven’t held a sword before?” he asked.   
  
She didn’t answer. It was like she wasn’t there with him for a moment, her eyes travel to the past.   
  
“I am going to change, if anyone else see me like this I will cry.” She said.   
  
He sat down and watch her as she was leaving. When she came again, she was wearing the same red dress that she was wearing before.  
  
“Do you have supplies, for our ‘journey’?” she asked.   
  
“I have everything in control.” He said.

She smile. A man’s voice came, yelling her name, not her real name.  
  
She rise up atomically.   
  
“What can I do for you tzo?” she asks a fat man.  
“Get it to the kitchens girl.”  And gave her a big basket with apples.   
  
As she cutch it, it seems it was too heavy for her and it almost fall down from her hands.   
  
“If they fall from you, I will not give you anything to eat for a week.” He says sharply.   
  
Jon came close to her and help her with the basket, her cheeks get as red as possible, maybe from shame, maybe from rage. Maybe from both. He didn’t quite know.   
  
The man sigh and leave. She was looking him.   
“Where are the kitchens?” he asks her. She smile a little in discomfort, and then say.  
  
“I can handle it.”   
“I am not sure if I can handle it for much, so please get me to the kitchens before my hands fall from my arms.” he says.  
  
He follow her to the kitchens, he left the basket and sigh with relief.  
  
“I am sorry, but you didn’t need to do this, anyway we will leave tomorrow.” She whisper to him.  
“Yes, but no one should suspect anything.”   
  
They leave from the kitchens.  
“You still haven’t say to me why those men were chasing you.”   
  
“they were littlefinger’s men.” She says  
  
“Petyr Baelish?” he asks. She smile, like she has find something entertainment in his confusion.  
  
“what Littlefinger wants from you?” he frown.  
“ He loved my mother, he seen in me a younger version of hers. He took me from King’s Landing.”  
  
“He help you?”   
  
“He help me escape from the castle only to lock me to another.”   
  
“Did he do anything else?”   
  
“Why do you care?” She says. he frowns.  
  
“What do you mean if he did anything else?” she asks a little more gentle.   
  
“Did he harm you?” He says.  
  
“Like Joffrey no, if that’s what you mean, maybe worst. He forced me to pretend his bastard daughter, and the nights he was coming to my bed touching me and whispering the name of my lady mother.” He stop walking, she didn’t pay him any mind. Her face didn’t give away any feeling.  
  
“You know, it’s his fault.” She says calm. He didn’t know what she mean.   
“For everything. He started the war. He started it all. It is his fault about everything that happened to us!”  she cry out. _That happen to you_. _I was in the castle black away from all these plans letting you here for them to abuse you._ He thought with guilt.  
  
He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.  
  
“That was strange.” She says and then continue.  
“I’ve never talk about it to anyone, neither for Joffrey neither for Petyr .”   
  
“Why not?” he asks.  
  
“First of all does anyone care what happen to me?” she says.  
  
“I care.” She look him with disbelief and then nod.   
  
“You are the only person that I Have Jon.” Her voice so soft in the small wind, that they fall beautiful in his ears

“And well I always thought that if  I didn’t ever talk about it, it will be like a distant memory like a nightmare. But the truth is that there is not a night that have pass without thinking about all of these. Sometimes the morning I wake up believing that I am still to King’s Landing.”    
  
“I have heard about what Joffrey did to you.” He says.  
“They say that whenever Robb was winning in a battle he was getting his knights to hit you. They say that one day they rip your clothes, until the dwarf help you.”  
  
“I was having scars in all of my back from the swords. Petyr didn’t like them so he do his best to get them out of me and he succeed it. It has only left this”  She says and pull her hair to one side.   
  
Then he saw it. Where her arm and her neck are joining there was a scar like a half moon. For a scar it was very beautiful. It was like someone has paint it to her perfect pale skin as the moon. It has something poetic.  
  
Before he even realize it his fingers were on her scar touching it as soft as he can.   
“Does it hurt you?” He asks.   
“No, only if you press it.” She says.

***  
  
 His hands were touching her scar softly. She didn’t know why but she liked his hands on her body. It was the first time that a man was touching her and she wasn’t afraid but the opposite, she was feeling safe.  
  
He lower his hand and then he kissed her scar. Her whole body shiver as his lips brush her skin.   
  
When he apart his lips from her skin, she felt a disappointment.   
“Here to make it better.” He says and smile awkwardly.   
She laugh.   
“I remember you always doing this to Rickon, and he was always crying until you kiss him” He says.   
  
A nostalgic smile was painted in their faces.   
  
“I told you what happen to me all those years, it’s your turn.”   
  
He spoke to her about the white walker about the wildings, his brother, a wilding girl that he broke his oath with. He spoke to her until the sun get down.    
  
 _He is a broken man, as much as I am a broken girl. They hunt as, but we survive, maybe that's the price of it._ she thought.  



	10. the rains of castamere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ballad of Danny Flint: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4rCQBI3tGQ so saaad.

  
“Sansa, I was thinking about…um”   
  
“What is it Jon?”  
  
“I was thinking, that maybe it’s not the right thing, to leave and pretend something that we are not. We can find an army. A small one but…”   
  
“I thing that it’s exactly the right thing” She stop him.   
  
“To start a new war? Don’t you think that enough blood has spilled in all of the Westeros? And you’re wrong, here you don’t have to pretend who you are, only your name. Here you don’t have to pretend anymore, to mask your face against enemies. I don’t have to pretty my words for the madness of royalty. I have blood on my hands Jon, I can never be a lady. I never want to set foot in a castle again. I don’t want to be prisoner to someone else’s will. Sansa Stark though, would always be privy to the will of others.”   
  
He try to say something, but words fail him. So she continue.  
  
“Now we are free. We can be our own person. Here I am not the daughter of someone but me. They don’t talk to me or like me because I am a lady, but because of who I am. We should go to the Free cities. There we can be whatever we want.”   
  
He seems to consider it a little. And Sansa spoke again.  
  
“A pirate was here the last week, I talked to him hoping that he will give me an information, he told me that he saw in Braavos a big beast, a wolf but too big to be a wolf. He told me that it was with a boyish girl.”   
  
He didn’t answer. He was just looking at her.  
  
“She can be Arya” she cry out. She was furious right now.  But he just nod.   
  
“We will leave for Essos.” He says. she let out a sight of relief.   
  
_It was a time, that I couldn’t understand Arya. She didn’t want to marry, to be a lady. It was all I want. The older I got the more I thought I knew, the more of a lady I had tried to become. Then Arya had become the wild one, the true wolf of the family, and I grew into a stupid flower. Sit pretty Sansa, talk kindly Sansa, do everything everyone wants you to do, and don’t question it. Well I am beyond questions now._ She thought.  


“Arya.” He whisper. His eyes full with guilt again. she was sure that he was feeling responsible for them, and he was accuse himself  for what happen to them, but she didn’t know why.  
  
She took him in her arms. Ghost came and sit to their legs. He hide his face in her neck and Sansa felt unspoken words dangle between them.   
  
***   
  
The sun has just set off. But his belly was grumble. He was too hungry. As he was in her embrace she hear him or maybe she feel it, and rise up.   
  
“ I am afraid that I do not have anything else for you to eat, but I guess I can stole something from the kitchens for you. What does it matter, we will leave tomorrow anyway.”   
  
“I have dough.” He says.   
  
They get to the tavern that she was singing the last night. There weren’t many men yet. But they were two men that was already half-drunk.   
  
They gave some lustful glares to Sansa, she didn’t pay them any mind. He wishes Ghost was with them, to tear them apart.  
  
“You came early” The same man that told her to get the basket to the kitchens spoke.

“I am here to keep company to my beloved friend .” she says as she catch Jon arms. He gave a study look to Jon, when he saw his sword his hand tremble a little. He sigh in discomfort, and ask them what they will take. Jon take something to eat and a cup of wine. She didn’t take anything.   
  
“Take something” he told her.   
  
“I don’t have any coin.” She says. and blush prettily   
  
“I will pay.”   
  
“I don’t mean that I don’t have on me right now, I mean that I don’t have any in general. I Can’t pay you back.” She whisper to him.   
  
He smile and say “ You don’t have to pay me back, and you already gave me a plate to eat so thought it as my pay back.”   
  
“I am not hungry. Maybe another day” She says and look around her in discomfort.  
  
“Crystal, will you help me with that?” the man of the tavern say.   
  
She immediately walk over him. He needed help to catch something that was too high for him. He was too short to catch it and too fat to climb in the chair.   
  
She climb in a chair and catch a bottle with wine. The men were looking her, they say something to her and laugh as she blush. She come to sit near Jon. They left her for a while but then they came and sit near them.   
  
“Hello friend.” The one says to Jon. He didn’t answer.   
  
“Are you deaf?” The other says.   
  
“What?” Jon’s voice was rough and heard more like a roar.   
  
“We can have her all, and everyone will be happy. Don’t be shellfish.”   
  
He hadn’t felt this kind of rage in all of his life.  He rise up but she catch his hand, not that it could stop him right now, but he look at her.   
  
“Don’t make a scene now, love” She says, and smile to him. Her smile was enough to warm his heart, just a little of curse just to be sensible and don’t cause a scene.   
  
His one hand still in his sword. He look the men and they pull a little back, but they were too drunk to fear and leave them. He look back at Sansa, and then back to the men. The owner of the Tavern came then, and told them that if they sit in their sits he will bring them 2 cups beer free. They seemed to thought it a little and, it seems they were sensible enough to not disturb them again.  
  
Before he even finish his food the tavern was full with men. The most of them were harmless village dweller. The owner of the Tavern told Sansa that it was time for her to sing. He didn’t like that.   
  
As she rise, he catch her. But she smile before he even speak and say.  
  
“No one should suspect anything you say, and don’t worry, I will be fine, just don’t do anything, I know how to protect myself.” How can she ask this for him. To just sit there and watch.   
She start singing, her voice so soft like honey. She was completely enchanting. He couldn’t help but relax in her voice. He close his eyes and imagine that they were only the two of them in the bed in an embrace, and she was singing to him, only to him. When he open his eyes she was looking him and she smile, some of the men that was looking her they turn around to see who was the lucky man that she smile.   
  
She didn’t have finish her song and some Lannisters men came in. She saw them but if she feel anything she didn’t saw it. When the song was over a man ask her to sing the ballad of Danny Flint. He knew that song, was a sad one, it was about a girl that pretend to be a man and take the black but when the men saw her naked they rape her and kill her.   
  
She sang it prettily, it gave a new sadness to the song that he hadn’t ever hear. When she get to the lyrics: _they took her honor then her life_ _while Danny made not a sound  
_ He fell a shiver came to his body, like cold hands were touching his spine, and a pain in his heart that couldn’t name.  
  
He close his eyes again when he open them she hear the last lyric: _A pale form singing softly, the loneliest, saddest song.  
_  
The men were laughing when she ended the song. They say that Danny was stupid and that’s what happen to stupid girls.   
  
One of the Lannisters men approach her. He tell her and the man that play the harp, to play a song but he couldn’t hear what. Sansa look to Jon nervously.   
  
The harp started playing. He knew that song. It was the song that was hunting Sansa.   
  
Her lips open to sing but then close again. The man play again the same melody for her to sing but she didn’t sing.  The harp stop playing. They were all looking her.   
  
“I am sorry milords but I think that I am seek.” She says and leave quickly from the tavern. Jon rise up immediately and follow her. Thankfully the Lannisters didn’t pay them any mind.   
  
“Sansa, wait.” He says as he ran behind her, she did like she haven’t even hear him, but he catch her, and turn her around. She wasn’t crying, she didn’t even seem sad as he thought. Neither rage. It was nothing. Her eyes were cold.   
  
He let her as he heard the song start to play again. She turn and get to the small room. He let her leave, but then he follow her. A man’s voice was heard singing the first lyrics of the rains of castamere.  When he get in the room she was standing still in front of a mirror. Her eyes still cold, and they seem far away.   
  
Her lips touch her teeth. She look him. “I should kill them.” She says. He say nothing.   
  
Her eyes fell to the floor. And then he saw that in her one hand she was holding the dagger so strong, that she maybe will have marks from it later. He step closer.   
  
**_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_**

**_with no one there to hear._ **

**_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_ **

**_and not a soul to hear._ ** **_[[1]](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/The_Rains_of_Castamere#cite_note-Rasos39.7B.7B.7B3.7D.7D.7D-0) _ ** ****__  
  
  
  


When he look at her again, she was in her knees. Her face was frozen.   
.“we’ll never escape the fate the gods have written.” She says the lyrics from the song that she was singing before. She rise up when the song is ended.   
  
She try to leave from the room again, but he catch her.   
  
“I Think that we should sleep now.” He says.  
  
“You can sleep.” She says.   
  
“Don’t go there again, let us sleep, it will be a hard day tomorrow. Sansa, please, do this for me.”   
  
She look him as she consider it.   
“I can kill them, if that’s why you don’t want me to go.” She says.   
  
“I believe you. And I don’t tell you not to do it but only if that’s what you really want.” He says.   
  
“I…”   
“I should kill them.” She says.  
“But do you want to kill them?” he asks knowing already the answer. She shallow.   
“You can’t hate someone just because of his birth, can you?” She simply reply.   
“But I should do the right thing, for Robb.”   
“Those men aren’t responsible for your brother. The ones that they obey are.” He says. She nod.   
  
“Let’s sleep then” She says. He pull his boots of and his sword. She get out her shoes too, but she get the dagger under her gown again. She lie down to the bed. His eyes met hers. He was going to the bed, looking only her eyes like he was under a spell. He lie down his head to the pillow, she smile to him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.   
  
“Goodnight.” She says sweet.   
“Goodnight.” He reply. And hide his face in her neck once more. He knew that it wasn’t proper. But he never care about proper, and she didn’t seem to mind.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it ;) Love you all ( lots of hugs and kisses :*)


End file.
